<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The world of madness: Fallen royalty by Charles_tallanaina_Moon (Realfairygirl), Realfairygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561446">The world of madness: Fallen royalty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/pseuds/Charles_tallanaina_Moon'>Charles_tallanaina_Moon (Realfairygirl)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/pseuds/Realfairygirl'>Realfairygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The world of madness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book - Freeform, I'm also a tag - Foxy, Magic, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Story, Tag, Vampires, hmm yes i'm a tag, the beginning story of Chaiki, the beginning story of Charles, this yet an other tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/pseuds/Charles_tallanaina_Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/pseuds/Realfairygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I could have had a normal life but after getting myself in trouble that chance was completely lost I couldn't change what happened I wish I could but I blew it. the consequences are well I can never leave my room or even see the sun for the fear that she's there telling me what I've done wrong. over and over making me know there's no chance I can change my ways.</p><p>however how wrong she was. I could have made it better but I didn't I only made it worse for myself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aliyah lightshade/Melina lighshade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The world of madness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Charles Moon. I live on a another world life is really great here. I couldn't ask for a more beautiful home land. There is a amazing splashing waterfall . The trees and flowers all bloom in spring making it feel completely like some kids fairy tale. It's really peaceful , like that.</p><p>I have a few sisters and one little brother who's almost always pestering me with something it could be, him wanting me to read. At times it's to use magic on poor defenseless kids in his primary school.</p><p>My 3 sisters on the other hand usually they ask what color of makeup they should wear that day or what color of dress looks nicest on them.</p><p>However , I didn't like being asked these things i would much rather , my mother actually paid some attention to me. I get that being the Queen of Tallanaina is not an easy task. She always makes time for my siblings just not me anymore.</p><p>I haven't exactly been the best heir to the throne , don't I still deserve a chance?</p><p>Apparently not anymore getting kicked out school isn't that much of a big deal . I got kicked out because I poisoned a student who accused me of cheating all the time. Like I would cheat that's not what my mother taught me to do ! She also taught me never to false accuse someone unless they a proven guilty by an actual hearing.</p><p>Right now I should be reflecting on what I've done to another person , but who cares the world is a whole lot better without one incompetent warlock around. I could have saved so many future lives . From there amateurish ways.</p><p>There was a knock on my door probably my sister's wanting my opinion on something again.I still have to answer either way . "Yes what is it and who is it ?!" I affirm in my usual manner when talking to anyone.</p><p>My sister's voice rang out "it's just me Chiaki , I wish to talk to you Charles "</p><p>I open the door carefully making sure it doesn't make a sound and alert my mother I'm wandering around again. "What is it you need Chiaki ? I do have my "reflecting" to do you know.</p><p>My oldest sister comes in my room and sits down on my chair by the desk I had set up in my room to do something creative with my time . "Well Charles just wondering do you want to go on a walk like you and mother did so long ago. I do believe you require some sunshine look at you. Why you look you're almost like you're undead" she giggled at her last comment.</p><p>"I'm sorry I might as well be and thank you Chiaki I'll take you up on that offer then . However only at night even though I still age and have to eat this castles food does not mean I want anything to do with that ethereal burning ball of heat."</p><p>"You talk as though you aren't part of this world anymore-" I cut her off</p><p>"Of course I'm not part of this world I'm an outcast to my own family at nearly 19. I'm not allowed to leave because of one thing I did ! It wasn't even that bad !"</p><p>"Charles... You're not , an outcast if anything you're stronger than all of us . I could never do what you did and I really should have . "</p><p>"You're too smart and a goody two shoes Chiaki we both know you are -" while I was talking my mother had wandered in and was listening to what I was talking about. She'd also butted in</p><p>"Chiaki come on out it's clear he still hasn't learned his lesson you'd think he would have after 4 years! I wonder if you will ever be worth anything , you're brother that is 9 is way more capable and stable than you! "</p><p>"Mother I don't care anymore leave. So what I'm not perfect if you think I'm so useless why haven't you had me killed ?! " That's a question I ask every single day , I'm surprised my premature death hasn't came yet.</p><p>"Charles , I'll see you later . Mother don't be so harsh on him ! He's only trying to have is own life can't you let him have that !" My little sister gets our of my chair and walks out my room leaving me with my mother.</p><p>"If you do not get your act sorted out by tomorrow consider yourself dead . I've had it with you insolence and insubordination " she walks out slamming the door behind her trying to make her message very clear.</p><p>I'm not concerned in the slightest. I know my mother can't possibly do that! After all she couldn't make a 9 year old king. plus, it's not like she's getting any younger.</p><p>I'm not going to die there's no way. I will all I can do now is wait until it's night and see when my sister turns up. It's the long game of waiting good thing I have my books.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gore here , just a heads up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night finally fell an my sister walked in with a disheartened look on her face like the very spirit and soul she's carried with her was drained away , I couldn't bare to see her so disprirted "what's wrong , what brings so much sorrow to you my sister?"</p><p>"I-its mother she's lost it, i-i can't stop her she's coming here to make your death. R-right now" My sister looked at me with such and upset way , she burst out crying and hugged me. I knew she wants me to stay here in this castle but I can't not if she's coming , I know she's lost it fully now more than ever before.</p><p>"Chaiki, listen to me , whatever mother does I will come back from the grave I have to , I will not allow her to hurt you nor hurt anyone else if what this letter and strange bottle is telling the truth , let me go I'll be fine " I smile down at my sister she lets go of me reluctantly and smiles back.</p><p>"I believe you run like the wind Charles ! Run like you have never ran before! " Like my sister said I did I put on my long leather coat took the strange letter and liquid I was given a few days ago from well. I don't really know.</p><p>I jumped out the window onto the side of the castle wall making my way down each side quickly but with too  much haste. The old tiles started to crack and brake making it harder and harder to get down without falling to my appending doom. I hear the distanced screaming of my mother as I grab onto a tree that allows my safe descent into the woods below.</p><p>The woods where far more dark and clouded than the last time I was here the road seems dark and much more colder. I don't like how small it seems , I should probably drink this strange thing I was given. Wait . Was it my old story's I heard about a child that was two things at once but had to choose what they where. Whatever that case I must drink .</p><p>I take the strange bottle open the lid and drink the whole thing , the senses I got were alarming if it wasn't for this searing pain I would have quite liked all this power running through me, I couldn't even stand anymore .</p><p>I looked behind me to see my mother standing she'd had caught up to me she grabs me off the floor .</p><p>She had a knife within her right hand , I was too weak to try and fight her there was no way me nor you could have, could have stopped her.</p><p>She held my right hand out and stabbed the knife right though it my blood poored, out staining her hand , she pulled it out of my hand slowly to make my searing pain even worse, my blood kept dripping making a river of Red I tried to scream out but I couldn't , "s-stop it "  my words were so quite , there was not even a single soul could hear me .</p><p>The next thing I new she's holding the knife to my throat showing that everything was over ruining was useless , there was not a single point in it .I could not get away anymore.</p><p>The knife sliced clean through is neck that Charles died instantly covering his mother in the blood that was now and forever more on her hands , the pool of blood surrounded her , she ran back to the castle , never to speak of what she's done. The floor of the forest was left untouched until the morning sun rose to the horrors that the night hid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chiaki heard the door swing open and her mother run in and as quickly as possible to the ,upstairs  bathroom without realizing the blood that stained her clothes and shoes had came of on the floor went to go clean herself up</p><p>I walked into the doorway and stood still completely dead in my tracks to look at the bloody footprints on the floor "mother what did you do to Charles!" I as his little sister should be worried after all mother, did run off with a knife , the likelihood he g-got away is slim.</p><p>I stood there and a strange idea came over me , I placed my finger in the drying blood and tasted it. My mind didn't do what i think it would. My heart wanted to make sure that's exactly what it was however instead of feeling sick.</p><p>I saw something it was, the events leading to his downfall where now being shown before my eyes. Not only that I felt everything. My sister must have heard my almost choking sound because they rushed into the hallway. I could tell something was there at least.</p><p>"Chaiki! Are you okay " her  younger sister Echo called out to Chiaki. But there came no response as she couldn't get herself out of that vision.</p><p>Echo called on her other sisters and little brother , also her mother , however she remembered that they where all out for the weekend on a trip, not her mother of course she was just not listening. </p><p>A few day's  must have passed , because I don't remember being in my room. Neither having some kind of notebook next to me about an appointment for the doctor to come and see if I'm fine.</p><p>I sprung out of my bed feeling better than the rain that rang out random rainbows. I looked at my calendar on the wall to check the date "oh my gosh! No it can't be right ! " The date . It's no. Not possible it can't be 3 months later there's no way was I really , passed out for that long.</p><p>Not long after I yelled I heard footsteps running up the stairs , and my door flung open with so much force there was a slight gust of wind. Before I could do anything my murderous mother was hugging me "thank the heavens you're okay if you'd have died like your brother did I don't know-" I cut in and pushed her aside</p><p>"You don't know what you would of done! You where the one who killed him 3 months ago! Shut up , shut up SHUT THE FUCK UP! " I haven't felt that much anger in such a long time I couldn't explain it I was so pissed of I wanted to actually kill her!</p><p>"Hmm ? Did that sleep make you have some  impertinence?"</p><p>"My god dammed attitude is staying ,talk all you like. I hope you burn I hell demon you're not the mother I knew! 3 Months ago you changed and I hate you !I hate you, so much leave me alone!"</p><p>"You , dare to talk to your own mother like that!"</p><p>"Oh I do dare!"</p><p>"Well will see about that! You want death like him fine ! Go starve for all I care!" She storms off slamming the door behind her.</p><p>I stand and stare out into the distance to look at the view of our family graveyard only to notice that the earth was upturned a bit and it , almost looks like something got out from under the earth itself. Strange completely strange.</p><p>I watch the sun go away thinking about how . I'm just like my brother. About to soon suffer my own premature death upon myself. Just because I denied my mother , just like him perhaps I'm exactly like him sticking to a point once I get it , now me and him aren't so different after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>translations of Latin at bottom notes , not 100% correct but I did have to use Google translate, as I can't actually speak Latin but know it's better to use it in that situation, I checked what it said it gets the point across.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night rolled in I couldn't sleep there was no way I could not after my conversation with my terrible mother. I kept thinking about how it might come to be that the upturned earth could be what he meant by "don't worry I'll come back"</p><p>It's pretty dark right now however I know spells to lighten the place up I'll summon a little light, to guide my way. When I'm outside.</p><p>I take a small bit of sage just incase I need to protect myself against anything that might be near , who knows what angry spirts still roam these halls.</p><p>Soon I have made my way to the door of the castle with a creak of the old wooden doors and a bang as it closed I set to work to investigate what happened.</p><p>"luceat lux onto , ego viam inveniam via. praebueris potentiam tuam."  I say these Latin words out loud making sure I get each syllable right not fumbling on my words. As soon as a tiny little light appeared I knew I'd uttered the words right.</p><p>I followed the little ball of light to a clearing where allot of my old family members had died at some point and stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw that the grave in which my brother was buried had long since been destroyed as my brother was no longer even buried there, anymore. </p><p>It looked as though he'd came back from the dead impossible , it's absolutely impossible ! There is no way in my life will I say people can come back from the dead! You'd all agree right? I'd say you would because a dead person doesn't just get up and start walking on its own.</p><p>That's not simply possible. I know that . But at the same time it looks like it's been broken from the inside . I feel like I'm being watched now that I think about it. I look around to see if I can notice anyone the only thing I see is someone sitting on the roof of the castle of Tallanaina.</p><p>None knew how to get to that spot other than me and my older brother . But he's supposed to be dead. He can't be alive! I notice now that his red and yellow eyes are looking at me and his coat and hair is flowing gently in the slightest wind that has just picked up.</p><p>He seems so familiar must have seen him somewhere before. There's no doubt about that but where. He can't be my brother he has blue eyes not that color unless something happened to him?</p><p>Well it's kind of a given something happened to the body.</p><p>I can't go back now my legs are moving on pure instinct , and hop up towards the top of the castle to see who this strange figure is.He sits there not even moving waiting for me up there as if he really does want to see me , for some reason.</p><p>Whatever it is I just hope I'm not walking into a trap for I know. He's working for my mother to give me a quick and quiet death tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations - luceat lux onto , ego viam inveniam via. praebueris potentiam tuam. =  let your light onto the road, I will find a way. lend me your power. I hope this makes sense and helps :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I got closer and closer to him I realized that he seemed so familiar yet so different , I don't know why I felt like this I also don't know why I wanted to sit next to him.</p><p>I got really close to him now and I sat down now. He turned to look at me with his left eye being red and the other yellow. Other than that from a first glance this has too be Charles. Yet that's still impossible.</p><p>"I realize this is strange Chiaki but you're mind really never stops thinking does it?" He talked to me affirming in the way Charles always did there was no doubt about it he kept his promise and came back.</p><p>"Really is that actually you then Charles? " I looked straight into his eyes.</p><p>"Well my sister who else would it be ?" He laughs slightly , however his laugh was no longer as kind but more, in the sound of someone who's losing there mind. "Might I add I'm not crazy either work out what I am sister? You have your destiny you're supposed to slay are you not ?!"</p><p>What on earth is he going on about I don't slay? Slay what wait ... Vampires they are fictional are they not a figment of imagination they don't actually exist even then. I was told by a crazy person outside my house saying I'm the chosen one to bring about the end of them all. However they said there's only about 10 left all being pure of blood. After that they said that one would be someone closer to you. All of that is nonsense.</p><p>"It's nonsense is it ? Well prove something my little sister , why can I hear you're heart beat, why do I want nothing more than to taste your blood? Why is it that some part of me wants you to leave with me and not come back here?"</p><p>"I can't answer that Charles it's simply impossible is it not?"</p><p>"It's not impossible to you it's implausible. That's all i can prove it my sister , I promise you I can."</p><p>"Of course I believe you ! Show me . "</p><p>"With pleasure my sister can I ask how your long sleep for 3 months was for you?" He stood up now holding his hand out to me with a sort of grin on his face at least I think he probably is . Without another thought I take his hand . Of course I still trust him he's still my brother right. You agree right?</p><p>"Well off we go!" He picks me up and jumps straight off the castle roof without even getting damaged at all. I was very surprised that he even picked me up. He's carrying me almost like a bride . I really don't like it to be honest .</p><p>"Fine fine , I'll put you down now, and how I did it come on you know why. "</p><p>I sighed as he put me safely back on the ground" you're a vampire right ? And I'm not imagining it either?"</p><p>" Correct you're not imagining it I am exactly what I said I am , now we need to go to where I stay now I want mother. There for reasoning . " He lied here it wasn't for reasoning you and me  both could think of what unspeakable things he will do very soon after,there mother got there.</p><p>"Sure , I'll get her here , just show me where " Chiaki herself didn't recognize that single lie he just told at that point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He kept walking me to a house abandoned or was left for a long time until he started to live there . It seemed like he'd been staying here awhile.</p><p>"Here we are home sweet .. dump really I couldn't have said much else this , it's literally rotting away slightly " I look, at the walls that are indeed crumbling away on the corners.</p><p>To say the least At least I'm really fine here away from my mother , and at least my sister is here aswell. "Chiaki you must go home and get mother as soon as you do run like hell don't look back at this it might be a little bloody we know how much she still hates me ."</p><p>"Yes yes I know Charles " with that she turned and walked away she wouldn't take too long I know she wouldn't she has a reason that is not to disappoint me.</p><p>I lied I know she'd take her time , seconds turned into minutes.Minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days.</p><p>Where on earth is she! I've been waiting ! No no no she better not have done what I think she's done. Whatever that case I have to go home.</p><p>As soon as night fell I opened the door and ran through it as fast as I could. The amount of force I used to open the door. Caused it to fly straight off the hinges and fall onto the ground below. I keep running pretending that fact wasn't a thing.</p><p>I had to get to the castle no matter what the cost of it no matter how!? There was something thrown at me what on earth was that ? I looked at the object on passing and it was indeed a perfectly whittled stake. The direction it was through and the velocity of the air suggests it was thrown from the top of the castle.</p><p>There's one more thing for it kill all these ,guards and get them out of my way.</p><p>I run up of the castle , spot the nearest guard. Before they could even do anything. I'd already pointed there own gun at there head.</p><p>Of course I fire it at there head , why wouldn't I they need to be out the way.</p><p>There blood came poring out very quickly as part of their brain had also had splattered the wall. Not only that but I also had blood on me .</p><p>Stranger still I really actually liked it the feeling I got was so so, lifting the idea of having someone at my mercy causing someone else's death. Really did feel so interesting, I have to do it again!</p><p>I take the gun off there body there dead it's not like they need it now. Looking through the scope of it I look at the other guards that are now running over I crouch down, while still looking. As if I'd done this so many times before I let them fall one by one, after a few shots however, there was no more bullets left so yet again I took the rest of the ones the guard was carrying and reload it. Slowly but surely until , theres none of them left.</p><p>I stand up and looked at the results of my work , and I really liked it. After taking the rest of ammo , and walk to the door and knock on it.</p><p>None would probably answer but it's worth a shot right. I have to find Chiaki it's possible she's locked in her room or worse she's being killed or hurt.</p><p>To my great surprise my, maid or at least had been had opened the door. "Master , Charles? What happened to you oh I thought you'd been killed. Do come in won't you."</p><p>I smiled in slightly creepy way " why thank you Aliyah. For you're good deeds to me I'll give you a favour later I promise I will."</p><p>"Master Charles, whatever you say. I'll run a nice bath for you to get rid of that blood" Aliyah walks off to go upstairs to do exactly what she said she would do.</p><p>I walked into my old castle oh it was good to be home so good. My only thing that was on my mind is where on earth even is my mother.</p><p>Then I heard exactly what I wanted to hear, it was my sister crying out from down within the basement. it told me that she was indeed not dead but quite possibly close to it.. She said " MOTHER! stop now ! He's not going to like you never. I will never never NEVER ! betray him he's family! I don't care what he is he will always be my older brother!" The words she said made me smile.</p><p>I get to the door of the basement not even caring about the damage it caused to my left hand I hit the door as hard I can. Braking the door instantly. Surprisingly , I didn't even know I was that strong it was not even possible ! Not last time I was here. I tried so much, to break that door.</p><p>There she was indeed doing what I hoped she wasn't.holding my sister right at knife point was the last thing I ever wanted! Why does it have to be like this couldn't she not be such a crazy woman." I've been expecting you, well you're not exactly quiet trying to break in here! "</p><p>"Hahaha , oh course I wasn't. I'm here to set my sister free and you oh I have something planned for you mother you're going to love it. " Of course I meant it all I did have something planned but if she likes it that's another story.</p><p>"Fine I don't want you're waste of a sister." She lets Chiaki go she runs out through the shattered door, and out the door of the castle. That main door isn't exactly quiet.</p><p>"Now then mother-" she'd had other plans apparently , she'd pushed that knife through my hand slowly and left it there , for me to keep feeling the sensation of it.</p><p>However little did she know it made little difference to me now. I had her right where I wanted her.</p><p>That's the point isn't it? You all know how it is get my own revenge. On all of her people.</p><p>Mother just stood there expecting me to do something but that I didn't do. I just grabbed her head and snapped her neck but as slowly as possible so she felt me doing it.</p><p>Wait "what have I done ?! Hahahaha." Oh yes this is perfect "hahahaha"</p><p>Aliyah walked down to see him laughing manically about what seemed to be his mother, surely gone on the floor.</p><p>"Master Charles? Are you alright ."</p><p>"Never better , come my maid I have some tasks for you. For a start clean , hahahaha a-all the dead up. Then you get your gift."</p><p>"Alright master Charles , I'll be off to do that then, and your bath is ready"</p><p>"Why thank you" he walks off upstairs while Aliyah walked upstairs to the outside she didn't believe what she saw out there</p><p>"OH DEAR NO NO NOT GOOD. " She knew she's getting into something she shouldn't have. I sigh , no matter that I have to , ugh clean up , d-dead people if I don't well it's not good. He'll probably do the same to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After cleaning up all of the mess I went back to the castle building to try and find what on earth Charles could have wanted. I know it definitely was something but what it was definitely something alright right.</p><p>"Ah miss Aliyah, there you are ready for my gift." He smiled creepy mannor</p><p>"My master what is it you want to give me ?"</p><p>"Come a little closer then why don't you "<br/>I really don't like the sound of it but as his maid I'm bound to do exactly what he wishes. "I'm not sure about this "</p><p>"You will be , Aliyah" with that he took it upon himself to bite into her neck draining her blood. After she was nearing the point of death. He bit his own wrist and made her drink from it.</p><p>In doing so made her pass out while his sister in which he cared do much for walks back in.</p><p>"Charles?! What are you doing . You killed her!"</p><p>"I killed alot of people not to long ago oh it felt so good! But no she's not dead but rather changing."</p><p>"What on earth do you mean" then it clicked " She's going to be like you . "</p><p>"Correct , now if you'll excuse me I've got a maid to bury in the garden."</p><p>"Huh?! What !"</p><p>"You wouldn't understand , now leave me alone or I'll send you straight to hell!"</p><p>"C-charles , what you wouldn't" she whispered it so softly , but not only that but she felt an uproar of panic seep into her. While Charles walked off carrying Aliyah. In that moment he never was quite the same.</p><p>The next morning he was in the castle reading something. I as his sister still wanted to know what it was " hey what you reading?"</p><p>"Well! Why do you care!?" He snapped in a way I'd never heard him do before , it's like he's completely different.</p><p>"Charles? Are you -" I would have asked if he was feeling okay he's just so mean</p><p>"Do not concern yourself with me! Leave I'm trying to read ! "</p><p>"But what?"</p><p>"Fine if you must know all of mothers old spells , and well as her diary she doesn't need it! Now does she? "</p><p>" You shouldn't read it. "</p><p>"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!" His voice was now quivering with anger.</p><p>"I-ill go!" I run off leaving him staring blankly at the book before going back to read it. He didn't even care anymore not one bit he'd gone. There's nothing left of what he once was now. Don't you see it's not possible to fix a man's heart , or even soul in this case after it gets so corrupted. Then again corruption can go too.</p><p> </p><p>The book was written by his mother and was intended for him to read at some point at least that's how he saw it.</p><p>The first chapter began like this.</p><p>"So here we are by now you've probably killed me. Not a surprise really. Haha I wanted you to. You're just a dim witted as a thought I'll teach you nothing! " Looking at this he knew that she was just kidding about the first bit writing like that was how she was.</p><p>However if you turned it over to the next page he'd see a spell to summon, someone that he didn't even knew existed in the first place.</p><p>"Father! What Huh no , this is it ! Hahahaha oh yes. " Dropping the book reading the page one last time he ran off to a part of the castle he had never gone , to conduct what he willed to.</p><p>This time he would really know everything yes everything.</p><p>"Hahahaha, spell yes please do what I want take me there , let him show me the darkness in my power" you will have no idea what he's going on about now would you? Think think think!</p><p>"Let me, in show what was once hidden open. Open this boundary that one can see open what once was lost."</p><p>"Oh I think it's going to work" he looked onwards twords a gate to a hidden area of the castle that he had indeed brought there. He looked in and stepped out into it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking Into this room I felt a sense of belonging I'd never felt this quite like it. The room looked very much like something out of place and very much styled much more older than the rest of the house it's self.</p><p>"I've been expecting you." He looked alot like me accept older and taller, and his eyes weren't strangely coloured, blonde hair was partly hiding one eye possibly to hide some grave secret that's usually the way with people like him of course he could just have tried to pull his own eye out or something along those lines.</p><p>The way he's looking at me is even stranger I don't know why he's looking like I'm some , young child that he's seeing for the first time. I just look on at him blankly before responding.</p><p>"Yes because every single little s*it actually cares about-What ! " I couldn't even curse here look , you might all think I don't but hey I do so deal with it. Normally it wouldn't have done that.</p><p>"Well Charles in this place there is no need to anger nor hate , how did you like that bottle you were given did it help you get your birthright"</p><p>"Look I don't know what you're talking about! ALL I WANT IS ANSWERS. Understand!how do you know my name?!"</p><p>"Yes about your new found power my child. I know it because I'm you're actual father."</p><p>"You , really think you're my father! Where, were you when I was stuck hmm?! He'll of you better have been ! You better explain your f*cking self! STOP DOING THAT TO MY WORDS! "</p><p>"Listen I was stuck here by your mother . My name is Caleb Moon, but just call me father, I have many things to teach you."</p><p>"Like what! To see my darkness? " I stared at him confused wondering if he would teach me my magic that. Is so much easier to feel.</p><p>"Of course I'll teach you about your magic however it will, not be darkness." Yeah that's really what I want isn't it, I still don't believe his my father. I don't think I will for a very long time.</p><p>However once I know the basis of magic I could even make my own spells to that's quite probable is it not. Hahahaha not like I really care, you see the more magic the better.</p><p>"Well let's begin with a few simple spells shall we?"</p><p>"Fine not like I, got no training before but fine"</p><p>Meanwhile Chiaki saw the book on the floor and picked it up wondering why he'd left there mothers book on the floor. She looked at there mothers book lying there , that was still open on the spell page. "He did find what he's looking for " without a second thought she'd put there mothers book back on the side out of the way.</p><p>I knew for a fact that whatever our mothers book was letting him do something however I still don't have a clue what.</p><p>I just hope whatever he's learning it doesn't cause me lots of problems to do with time or anything really.</p><p>In that instance time stopped none was moving not even a single inch there's was nothing in the whole of Tallanaina that could move he'd done it completely stopped time.</p><p>"Now we begin"</p><p>"Well if beginning is what you want father did you freeze time ? That's amazing! Hahahaha! Teach me!</p><p>"Of course I'll teach you everything I know that's of course the point is not ? You came for that right?"</p><p>My father really knew how to read my intentions well partly he can't read it fully none can other than me, everyone knows that there is only one person who knows me truly and that's me!</p><p>"Yes that's my intention! YOU KNOW IT IS NOW START TEACHING! "</p><p>"Pushing me are we fine let's begin " and so the long game of learning everything began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time was still standing still I had no idea how long it's been.That didn't matter as far as I was aware every single year in frozen time didn't matter.</p><p>Sure I'm one hundred years old well I believe so I gave up counting after awhile my father didn't though. I have full control over my magic to I never knew it was that strong seriously it's over powered.</p><p>"Charles today is your final lesson" final lesson really. Aw that's terrible I still don't know black magic haha that's what I want darkness. "Unfreeze everyone"</p><p>"Fine I will also father one more thing thanks for your magic haha " what I need more magic I have to distroy this stupid world or at least brake it. "Take what is not mine give it all to me take every drop every spell everything steal of the magic for myself "</p><p>With that my father glowed and floated into the air as did I . The light trickled out slowly into me.as soon as the first drop hit mean knew I was in for alot of power.</p><p>"Stop it you don't know what you are doing!" He told me to stop now why would I do that now ? I'm powerful and I will kill everyone who gets in my path.</p><p>"I know exactly what I'm doing father now sit there enjoy your life, I wonder in you will age?" With that I walked out of there leaving him on the floor , I don't care for him I.Someone who doesn't teach me , the dark magic I want to know has no purpose to me.</p><p>With a snap of my fingers in unfroze time , like it was nothing this wasn't even a challenge , it made no darn difference now time to go see how my sisters are doing I can't have them running my plans!</p><p>"FAMILY, MEETING! YOU ALL HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET INTO THE MAIN HALL!".I yelled at the very top of my voice to make sure everyone could hear me they would come they have to or let's just say there fates would match all of the others. I'm kidding don't worry dear I wouldn't dream of hurting them not intentionally.</p><p>In the distance I hear the running of my siblings , to the main hall. Where I am already, siting at the grand table in there at the seat where the head of the castle is supposed to sit where I calmly adjust my glasses I now have to wear due to the fact looking at mortals with my direct eye could easily kill them . The glasses themselves where half framed , but sort of rectangular, in shape , and the colour was almost the same bright red as my eye.</p><p>Not too much longer passed and slowly but surely in came all of my 4 siblings. They all sat at there seats allocated to them , I clear my throat " good to see you all finally I've missed you , anyways onto my topic- Christopher Moon! Stop that at once" Christopher who might I add looked allot more like my eldest sister Chiaki had disided it was a good idea to sit on my lap.</p><p>"Charlesy whyyy! You're so sweet, I'm glad I have you , you'll protect me from the monsters!" His voice was sweet and kind like most 9 year olds sound however they are still children. </p><p>I gently ruffle his hair "those monsters are dust if I find them " he giggled and smiled at me.</p><p>"Hey , get on with the task at hand!"</p><p>"Yeah you said it Althem ! "</p><p>"Well I'd like to know what happened to you, Charles you seem very different than the last time we talked which was earlier this morning?! Unless! You did something? "</p><p>"He didn't even go to school idot! " Here they go again Chaiki was making a point but Althem would always miss the point and Echo would just reassure her to it. Well I say that but at other times they'd just argue like children.</p><p>"Sisters! There is no time for your petty arguments, mother is dead , as for your father we haven't seen him for years. In the same way notice where I'm sitting"</p><p>"But why sit in the head of the house seat.. wait you aren't you" Echo had the tendency to be smart just follow , her dumber sister.</p><p>"The head correct . Now, where is my crown. "</p><p>"Wow Charlesy king hehe then you really will protect me big brother. "</p><p>"Correct please get off me now I have kingdom business to attend to."</p><p>"Okay!" Christopher seemed very exited about this fact and ran upstairs to his room to bounce around a bit.</p><p>"You don't mean that and what is wrong with you!?"</p><p>"My dear sister nothing is wrong and I do mean it I have a coronation to put on well you know we do need a new leader since im the eldest it falls to me."</p><p>"I see , you believe that do you?"</p><p>"Of course now good day my sister " while I'm walking away I hear my sister thinking about how I'm too formal , and also about why she didn't question my glasses I am now wearing whatever the case,my crowning won't plan it's self.  Meanwhile his sister's where still arguing</p><p>"He's acting strange don't you think sisters what happened to him for a start. WHY DID NONE QUESTION THE GLASSES! "</p><p>"Chiaki you have lost you're mind he's always had glasses"</p><p>"WHAT IM NOT CRAZY ECHO! "</p><p>"You sound it , do you have to be so mad it's kinda a pain to listen to "</p><p>"Then leave Althem !"</p><p>"Ohhh sassy pants is back fine I'll leave see ya sis" Althem leaves and walks away as does Echo she always follows her like a dog who is following around  her for food or scraps something like that.  Is that too far? Definitely not.</p><p>I guess there's one thing for it prepare for his coronation ugh, it's not really what should be happening like what the hell! I feel like I've been trapped for a century and none else notices anything am I just losing it? Is the plot for me gone , and why do I feel like im- it's nearly night isn't it oh sh- pringles ! Um that means.</p><p>The earth was moving on the grave that Charles had made earlier a hand came out from the ground and out climbed Aliyah with her new found vampirism .</p><p>"Hey Chiaki you're looking fine today aren't you what a nice heart you have "</p><p>"CHARLES! I'VE GOT YOU'RE VAMPIRE GIRLFRIEND OUT HERE !" As soon as I said that he was standing right infront of me.</p><p>"Ah my dear maid just the women I wanted to see , And Chiaki never say she's my girlfriend again! "</p><p>"Master whatever you will."</p><p>"Follow me. " with that they wander off leaving me even more confused than before , I need to figure this out! That book where did I put it I have to find it surely that holds the answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After I ran off too the room which he had been reading I looked around the room for the book but I couldn't find it the at , safe place I had put the book.</p><p>However that really made me wonder then what the hell happened to it , can't have gone that far now could it. Unless I looked over to the fire place that sure enough now had a book burning in it. Oh for fucks sake that's just brilliant just what I need isn't it! There goes my proof completely gone into the drain none is going to believe me now.</p><p>Not even .. wait what I feel an almost gaze upon me, I turned to look at what it possibly could be it was  one of the castles cats that had been missing for years. The long haired tabby Persian stared at me blankly for a second before talking as clear as day in English.</p><p>"You know it's not polite to stare idot humans why do you all have to be the godammed same?!"</p><p>"What the hell!?" I stumbled backwards in shock slightly .</p><p>"What never seen a familiar talk ? Who you where as dumb as your mother the first time she saw me !"</p><p>"Wait you're saying she was a witch? "</p><p>"What else , is your brain not functioning pay attention ! I see great potential considering your brother hasn't seemed to affect you like me you remember. You see I was minding my own business then bam the whole world froze. I saw the ridiculous, amount of deaths he caused including the death of my master."</p><p>"That still doesn't explain why you are talking to me though."</p><p>"Well , cause isn't it obvious"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Princess I want you to be my new master I'll teach you the spell now hurry won't you I can't last for too long master less."</p><p>So this cat wants me to be It's master that's pretty cool I've never had a familiar before it would make sense though I do have a interest in the spirit realm.</p><p>"Okay what's the spell."</p><p>"It goes like this , "I here by accept this familiar as my sidekick for ever more until death does one of us apart. "  And that's all princess."</p><p>I repeat the words the cat just taught me "I here by accept this familiar as my sidekick for ever more untill death does one of us apart."</p><p>That's how the spell works I think it's sort of a bonding thing it makes sense  really as witches tend to have familiars well I'm not exactly a witch, myself sure I know a few spells but other than that. I believe magic leads to trouble it's always been like that here. There was alot more fighting earlier on due to the fact that my family had better grips over it, people trued to take it for themselves causing a civil war here. I only really know this because of the masses of books in the library this castle held.</p><p>"Can you follow me I have something to show you and my name is , Lapis."</p><p>"Well nice to know you're name but my mother said you were missing so I already knew that . Thanks though the idea is nice , and I'll follow."</p><p>Lapis runs off ahead I run after her , as she leads me through countless hallways until we reached the top of one of the castles towers, I turn the door to open the door of this tower and saw, a type of circle drawn in blood it seems to be following a book that is for dark magic and the candle is still lit meaning the spell is still active."what does this mean?!"</p><p>"That spell causes people to forget events and hide the truth of something like the fact that you're brother isn't supposed to be king that sort of thing also that is most likely vampire blood."</p><p>"You're saying it's Charles-"</p><p>As soon as I must have said that Lapis started meowing and gesturing to look behind me sure enough by the mention of his name he turned up I realized that I might have doomed myself.</p><p>"Sister, well well I see you have found it no no you can't go round spreading this or for that matter distroying my work. Did the cat bring you here? Probably not it's just a cat. Now sister what do you have to say for you're self" his smile was deadly in a way like if I stared at him for too long I'd be dragged into some kind of horror.</p><p>"What do I have to say!- " he cut me off</p><p>"Careful sister don't want you're death do you now?" His voice went so much creeper it  sent a shiver down my spine.</p><p>"I'd rather die than do anything for you!  No for that matter I'd rather you died this time forever I never should have let you live ! I-i "</p><p>"Then do it try kill me have your perfect little life back . However I will not go quietly let alone that you'd be killing me again a wonder what would happen."</p><p>"W-why are you doing this?"</p><p>"Because, because it's fun dumb ass you think I give two what happens here no of course I don't silly , as for you sister you're intentions are clear."</p><p>"I wouldn't no come on! Don't throw me out. Don't try to kill me, I-i...look dispite the fact you really are a monster you're still my brother I couldn't kill you."</p><p>"Good to know now unless you want to end up dead  I suggest you keep quiet and tell none about this , got it now come out like of this room leave with me . Huh?! What are you?!"</p><p>"Leaving Charles no I won't tell anyone in fact I'll be living alone for a while don't try to find me I'm not going to be found. You might see me at the ballroom if you are lucky. " she picked up her cat and jumped out of the window of the tower she'd surely die.</p><p>I look out of the window but instead of dieing she'd used her magic to soften her fall what a smart but also dumb sister she is. For that matter I will never be seeing her again if I do that's a different story she most likely will not be coming back if she does it would just be for a party how ridiculous then again it's something.</p><p>I tellport back to where Aliyah is sitting on a chair . In fact I was not particularly bothered what she is doing as long as she followed my commands.</p><p>"What did you sister want," she stands up and  bows "sorry if that's a touchy subject." After saying this she sits back down on her chair</p><p>"Literally nothing she just wanted to know if I've done something to the people here well of course I have ! Why wouldn't I! And she ran off because oh I'm sorry could you not take the fact that hey maybe I'm just not the good guy." He sits down on his chair on the opposite side of the room to Aliyah. This chair was far more older than hers .</p><p>"Seems like you had a rough day . Well I have some good news."</p><p>"Go on ."</p><p>"All the preparations for the coronation have gone according to plan and it will take place tomorrow."</p><p>"Fantastic work Aliyah go eat one of the villagers."</p><p>"Thank you master Charles!" She runs off to go feed on one of the villagers while I plan something else for that I need a drink not of blood. No sometimes some other drinks are nice I walk into the kitchen and take whatever bottle of wine is in the fridge , open the bottle and poor it into a glass before putting another cork into the top off the wine. Before putting it away again.</p><p>Christopher happened to walk into the kitchen. "Heyy! Charlesy what you drinking can I have some? "</p><p>"No you can't."</p><p>"Why not."</p><p>"It's for adults now what time is this go back to sleep it's 10pm."</p><p>"But , mummy always read a story ."</p><p>"Okay fine if it will get you to sleep I'll read one." I place the glass of wine on the side hoping one of my other sisters doesn't down it as a joke.</p><p>"Yay thank you." I walk up the stairs with Christopher to his room where I look at some of the story books he has around.</p><p>"You know what I'll tell you one of mine now get into bed ."</p><p>"Okay." Christopher climbs into his bed excitedly awaiting one of Charles story's.</p><p>"Well it begins like this one upon a time there was a land just like this one. In that land stood a tall statue. That upon it was a strange inscription that none could read. Untill a traveler came to this town and spoke the words aloud. For the lands people to here however in reading this unleashed a curse that caused the statue to fall apart reveling what could have only been. Something out of horror a mere tiny thing they over looked was the fact that the statue wasn't a statue at all."</p><p>"Ohhh what happens next?!"</p><p>"Fall asleep and you will find out goodnight Christopher" as soon as I left I heard the soft sleeping of my little brother. I go back down the castles stairs to find my drink not even touched the slightest bit and pick it back up and go back to my room where I can resume planning for what I'd like to call take over total planet take over.</p><p>However I need to get troops and I have to keep up this public view no matter what the people have to find out when it's too late it rides on that. I slowly sip my drink while I write about this in my journal I have to keep notes of my whole plan.</p><p>In the same way I really have to know something is there other dimensions or possibly others that could possibly have knowledge of magic or even then. I feel bad about my sister but I know she will be fine , one hundred percent fine.</p><p>Thing is I wish I knew what other worlds are out there but at last I don't I have to look out to it and use magic to open a gate who knows maybe someone will drop into my world be accident " open the gate between walls let others come in let me see what lies in others places and what might be found there. " that should have done it possibly I don't know only time will tell .</p><p>I better just read more necromancy books or something along those lines I just need to learn more magic , but only dark magic is much more interesting. That's why I'm using the books we have here. I'm surprised we even have them. With that I go downstairs to read books. Taking my now empty glass to the kitchen while it was sort of on my way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Donabell belongs to my friend  she will be co partner, more like a moderator, after this chapter however I will still be writing the most of it .(Foxy_Fox)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A witch falls through the dimensional rift that Charles had opened just before this. She has red and black ombre hair, with red eyes. With also a tomboyish style.  </p><p>"Where the fuck am I?" She questioned as she walked around the place, trying to work out her she is.  Chiaki happened to be running that direction and hits into the witch.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Watch where you're going would you?" Donabell called out to the strange women crashing into her, letting out a huff in  annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"A-ah sorry miss, is my brother around? Please tell me he isn't. Wait we haven't met, have we?  Please excuse my ramblings."  I haven't seen this woman before now that I think about it in fact I can't place anything about her she probably isn't from around here at all. </p><p> </p><p>In complete confusion "Slow down. Who the hell is your brother? And why do you care if he's around?" That sort of proved my point really she had no idea who my brother was. </p><p> </p><p>" You don't know? He's psychotic, he calls himself the king of this place. His name is Charles moon, I refused to listen to him and ran away."  I couldn't exactly go back to him after all. Like mother, he frightens me. I never really talked about it because I thought if I did I'd be harmed by them. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course she did, dumb ass who wouldn't run away from that guy, after all, he killed my master" a cat stands up and talks that was sitting near Chiaki on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Familiar right?" She looked at the cat with a suspicious look. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm a familiar you're a witch correct. I believe that's what I'm sensing." I, just stood there listing to what my cat had to say about </p><p> </p><p>"You're right I am a witch, I just don't know where my familiar is..." Donabell trailed off, her mind finally realising that if he wanted, he could just teleport to her. So there was no need to worry about him. As most familiars can. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask what you're name is i'm Chiaki and my familiar is called Lapis" </p><p> </p><p>"Donabell" Was the women's only answer. "Nice to meet you miss Donabell." I heard I sound in the distance, someone was walking to where we are standing.</p><p> </p><p>"your brother is coming we need to move now!" </p><p> </p><p>"We have to go goodbye" I run off with Lapis further away into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey wait-" But before Donabell could say anything more, they had already run off into the forest. Leaving her behind, extremely confused. </p><p> </p><p>There is a figure walking towards Donabell. From the direction, Chiaki must have run from.  When he gets close enough he talks to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you? Where is my sister I heard her over here." I knew I wasn't imaging it either  that's not something you just dream up very godammed second is it! </p><p> </p><p>"Who the fuck are you and who is your sister?" Donabell started at his mismatched eyes, she sensed something. A vampire.</p><p> </p><p>"Whats the matter? found something out? As for my sister her name is Chiaki Moon ring any bells?" Of course the best way to get what I wanted was to be an asshole simply put. If I want answers I'll get it this way.</p><p> </p><p>"Never heard of her, also you look like shit, have you ever met the sun?" Donabell knew she was being an idiot, don't cross vampires, especially not one's with odd magic. But was Donabell about to become a push-over? No. Then, her familiar appeared right in front of them, separating the two. The eyeball spring bounced up and down, facing Charles. He wasn't scared of him, no, he was trying to protect her. Oh course she wasn't she wasn't the kind of person to give up easily but he of course didn't know that.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck, you have one of those pets like my sister does. You know how it is I just hate the sun, don't some people just burn easily? For a matter of fact, I have met the sun. Now then I must pursue my sister some more step aside." I knew that if she may or may not be so easily persuaded it might be one of those cases. As she is commenting on the fact I don't see the sun. though she isn't wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off" Donabell planted her feet into the ground, staring him right in the eyes as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not from around here, are you? You will listen to my orders! " I wish she would stop staring at me like that. </p><p> </p><p>"And you will sit on your own dick before I listen to you, congratulations Einstein you've figured out I'm not from here." Oh, this fucker was getting it now.</p><p> </p><p>Donabell liked to think she'd matured a lot in the past few years, being able to hide her immature side much better. However, when the situation called for it, she'd realise that immature side of herself and go on a mission to destroy her opponent's will to live. As slowly destroying that will was the main thing she would do if they go on her worse side of things</p><p> </p><p>"You think i'd do that do you? Well no. Oh how you interest me now. You don't listen to me? Well that's you're own choice however do understand you're in my dimension now! " I'd like to think I could win against her will. Watch her snap like a string on a violin. Would be so much more fun. </p><p> </p><p>"I interest you?" Donabell started at him blankly, suppressing her will to glare at him. 'This guy is weird'. She thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, very much so. I invite you to come to my castle at some point miss."  I can tell she doesn't trust me well I mean who would after all I'm not exactly the most none shady person you have seen around the place.</p><p> </p><p>"So you can eat me?" Donabell questioned this as she knew how vampires worked they'd let you in make you trust them and then kill you they are all the same disgusting creature. </p><p> </p><p>"Why no you see I wanted to invite you there , so I can talk about your home wherever that is do think about coming won't you? It starts at 10pm tonight hope you can make it dear .As for my sister talk some sense into the girl.If of course you see her. " he walks away back down the road away from the direction Chiaki went earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking creep. Like I'd go to his stupid castle he's a fucking idiot if he thinks I'd go." She lets out an annoyed sigh before walking away from the direction he went. </p><p> </p><p>Charles eventually got back to his castle to find it had been invaded by a werewolf. He could sense it in an instant, And so could it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey , are you the head vampire? I'm Melina I've um come to ask you something." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes what of it wolf." </p><p> </p><p>"Rude , I've come to ask you if you could maybe lay off getting others to take me out of the village." </p><p> </p><p>"As long as you leave! Then sure but do not let me see you again" He sits down on his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course sir " Melina runs out of his castle.</p><p> </p><p>"Werewolves, pitiful creatures really. At least she's gone. " Now I must wait for Aliyah's report that is due any moment now. However she tended to be late.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Aliyah made her way back to the castle after a bit of time had passed. She opened the door as Charles was really more concerned at the point that she was late to come here exactly 1 hour late to be exact the time is 3pm and he didn't like people not coming at the correct time.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late master Charles I bring some news at that."</p><p>"Yes what news ? "</p><p>"Well you're oldest sister is still missing also, there is a strange lady wandering around the place trying to leave I believe. Finally all preparations are done everything is ready for tonight."</p><p>"Good miss Aliyah that is exactly what I wanted to hear. Go get yourself a drink why don't you on the house." I  smile in the creepy demeanor I sometimes do when I know exactly what I'm saying , you think I love her no. She's a maid all I'm simply saying is for her to drink.</p><p>"Right you are Charles I shall do that later thank you however I have other plans I will be back later."</p><p>"You must not be late I swear if you are late see what happens."  I of course new she knew what happened to people who mocked me or got in my path they all make a fated end the stars are all coming together in a line my plans are just perfect.</p><p>Aliyah had walked out at some point while I was thinking about the situation at hand. I of course had no need to be concerned she was my loyal ally after all. She can't exacape me not if I'm either caught of just down right stupid and die.</p><p>Ugh that dumb bitch from outside is in my mind, why am I thinking about her. Stop it she's , shit I have haven't I no I have no time for this foolish game Charles you will not do this to yourself. Understand she's not from here you won't see her again so shut up.</p><p>I have no idea how long I must have sat there nor had any concept of time I look down at my pockets and take out a pocket watch to check the time on it. "Huh .. 6pm wait ! 6PM, OH DEAR NO I'M LATE TO ADDRESS THE VILLAGE! " I quickly put the watch back in my pocket and run outside as fast as I could to the stand in the village.</p><p>I clear my throat " As we all know my , dear mother met a tragic end ." There is multiple villagers looking on with confusion and glances of disbelief with his own few guards that where left along with his sister's who are carrying a crying Christopher. " This is truly a horrible time to be in the lost queen and the ending of my mother's era. The faking of my own death. We all know the unsettling situation we are in."</p><p>"Yes sir we really do , u-um sorry s-shit..."</p><p>"You there come up here a second won't you . "</p><p>"Of course ..." He steps up onto the podium</p><p>"Ethan! No ."  A girl called out from within the crowd I recognised recognised that voice it was that wolf from earlier. Come to think of it they both had the same pinkish color hair with the same eye colour. I also definitely picked up the sent of werewolf.</p><p>"I see well then , I did tell you to stay awhile I'm kidding all is welcome go back down now boy .ahahaha "my demeanor completely changed again it made me even more, in my words you could say that I'm looking like a bubble about to pop and show it's true nature but oh wait whats this is never ending.</p><p>"Um thank you sir " he goes down off the stage back to his sister</p><p>"Well everyone enjoy your day I hope to see you later . Have some matters to attend to."  I have to find her before she leaves . It's stupid really but I . Have nothing for her I do not care what happens to her not one bit at all she can  die. No no that's too harsh... What the hell am I saying I'm a serial killer I don't care what happens to others they drop dead like files.</p><p>I don't quite understand what I'm feeling but it's there and I just can't shake it no matter how hard I try. I believe that seeing her might be the one thing I must do to. At the same time this would be a complete waste it's not like I'd find her quickly at all in fact I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't left already. I wouldn't be surprised if she has who'd want to stay around me.</p><p>at the comer of my eye i saw here "Miss good to see you again have you condered my offer?" i feel strange around her yet i really don't know what this is yet care too walking over to her i saw that there was a portal out of there she was about to leave. That hurt for some particular yet particular reason i couldn't depict this meaning behind how i felt.</p><p>Maybe it wasn't too be thought out in that same way really what if it is who knows what twisted shit this will end to me who knows but this really does have me thinking how there will be something hanging in the balance at the distance future. She spoke again in any annoyed manner " of course not how stupid do you think I am. I'd rather shove a stick up my ass before I anything with you!"</p><p>Some part of me hoped that she would have came to talk with me again or stayed awhile yet I cannot stop her nor can I describe how much more interested she's made me come on , the more she's horrible the more I could see the fact that her world must be very interesting. Perhaps this is common practice maybe the men are seen differently , maybe that's just how everyone talks. Yet it doesn't describe quite how I feel. </p><p>"Well , it's on you I can't force anything upon you. " She starred right into his eyes with a blank expression.</p><p>As far as it went Donabell saw it this dick isn't even getting near me he's a fucking creep why did he come to ask her again Donabell only saw him as being very stupid her no is final and she will never do whatever he wants her for.</p><p>"I'll be leaving if you want to go back home feel free. "</p><p>"Don't worry asshole I was just leaving" with that she walked through the portal leading somewhere. I didn't even get her name oh well can't get it now , it's getting to me. I spend a while wandering around not really knowing where I'm going I end up in the woods at the exact point I died previously and stare at the ground. You know I think I really should have just stayed dead. Who am I kidding there's so much power , oh yes power a little bit of it everywhere. I also get the opportunity to take it from my world. If only I knew where the center is I could control all magics here my mother hid it from me for all these years.</p><p>A voice rang out in the forest "Charles, thank heavens I've been looking for you. " It was my maid coming to look for me have I been gone a while, why isn't she out of my head yet oh sweet stranger.. ugh stop doing this Charles your being extremely stupid!</p><p>"Ah miss Aliyah good to finally hear from you. "</p><p>"Well with all do respect sir um well I tried looking for you but you missed the ceremony however I made them just write I down as paperwork." Aliyah who is now standing next to me looked directly at me while I still stare at the ground.</p><p>I look at her for a second and pull out my pocket watch , I realized that she was right in fact it was nearly daylight. "Miss Aliyah get inside you will burn."</p><p>"What about you Charles?"</p><p>"I'm fine now go! I DON'T NEED YOUR CONCERN."</p><p>" Got it sir " Aliyah runs off swiftly leaving me all alone again I put my watch back away , I'll do the work later I just need to clear my head it's so confusing. The daylight doesn't bother me.Why? Oh it's simple really while my father taught me a few things one of them was to be able to walk in the day to think if I was night bound, boring no ones around for me to kill let alone talk to.</p><p>Occasionally my subjects have something useful to talk about this road never ends it feels like it doesn't. I walk past the old destroyed house I lived in for a little while yet it just had a more spooky vibe it's like some lives there again, I never walked into the deepest part of the woods. I was always told strange things occurred here. People who went here forgot who they were or where never seen again sometimes they'd come back and they weren't the same person.</p><p>This has to be something out here perhaps it will help my cause. However it doesn't want to help I'll force it too help.  If that doesn't work well I guess I'm just dead again. Maybe I'll find a nice lot of people to kill in hell. What you know how it is the rush you get is amazing. It's very think woods here as far as the eye can see is woods. There is definitely a feeling of me being watched. I  glance around for a moment or two looking at could possibly be watching me.</p><p>I hear to voices  one was definitely some young man the other was a young lady."oi, sis we got another one who is trespassing on our land."</p><p>" Really , oh are they pretty can I play with them a while ?" Before I knew it a small green haired pixie of sorts is touching my coat her hair is in a plat. She also has rabbit like ears suggesting that she could be some kind of magical forest protector. She had a yellow hat and the most of her outfit was green and brown to match the environment. Her bright glowing pink eyes stood out she appeared to be examining me.</p><p>"brother he is really interesting! Look at this coat. " She turns to look me in the eyes. I just stare blankly at her I wish she wasn't trying to work it out what I am quite frankly she needs to stop.</p><p>"Your being stupid sister. Come on he doesn't like it!" I couldn't work out how he looked as he was hidden still probably making himself hide</p><p>"Why ?" She moves my arm and starts feeling how it's structured I didn't mind her assessing my coat but to actually do this I a bit overstepping the line in fact even doing that is overstepping the line.</p><p>"Stop touching me." I stare at her</p><p>"See look he's talking." She eventually starts holding my hand I rip it out of her grasp.</p><p>"Honestly Trish when do you learn to not do that with men you just meet." He steps out from hiding he looked a lot like her only with the fact that he was wearing some brighter colors and a jacket instead of a hoodie.</p><p>"But he's pretty , he'd be perfect for you."  She smirks slightly as if to suggest I'd even do anything like that. I wouldn't be gay but clearly she thinks I am? Well that's fine I do not mind what people want.</p><p>He sighs "No. We are not doing this not right now not every person that walks by who is a man is attractive to me. "  He seems quite irritated by what she just said.</p><p>"I don't swing that way. Now you two who are you, better yet control your sister."  Quite frankly I'm glad he is irritated by what she said, it means I don't have to explain to much</p><p>"Sorry ,sorry. she means well. She's Trisha I'm Riley we own this part of the forest." They seemed more annoyed and embarrassed by what she's doing.</p><p>"Ah good good exactly what I needed I'm Charles. Pleasure to meet you now tell me where does this lead."  Of course now I'd wasted enough time I must find our what they are hiding better yet stop wasting time and get to somewhere I can  completely get rid of my  terrible feeling I get when that strange woman is still gone. It really hurts so much but having no clue why, I've never really had the time to be around others than my family. I wasn't allowed to apparently I'm dangerous... Though they weren't wrong but I don't care!</p><p>"Well with all respect don't go that way! " Trisha spoke out first she had a great deal of concern in her voice she seemed almost worried about me. i felt nothing really i wasn't scarred or concerned.</p><p>"Why not something out there?"</p><p>"You could say that , it's just well us guardians have noticed that anybody who goes out there never comes out quite the same, we believe it could be something to do with the core of this world but we can never go over there without getting hurt." I start smiling.</p><p>"That's brilliant mothers story was rubbish. Well thank you for the warning I will walk that way later. thank you for telling me the core of the world is in that direction however right now I have some papers to sign.  so lucky on  you but do not block me at this forest, you will be sorry."  I walk off without another word , I still feel strange but knowing where that is , makes a step for me to get that sweet power of the world, what would happen to the mortals if they lost it? Well they'd have to come too me for the answers and power for only I would be able to bestow that upon them after that core is out of the way.</p><p>Am I missing something? Hmmm I don't think so whatever it is that's probably not important , I take my pocket watch out of my pocket and check the time again is now 12pm not a good time for me but when I get back if I timed this right it should be dusk. I really have walked far. What am I saying I can , just teleport however I do love the breze through my hair the whispers of the woods and the calls of the animals in the wild , the distance echos are alive with sounds. These breaths of live really do make my death feel like I'm full of humanity again.</p><p>I just feel so alone I do seek some kind of life , however it's not possible none really cares neither do I. I have work drinks and last but not least my siblings I have to look after them no matter what that case might be they come first.</p><p>Eventually I make it to the castle door I open it to see Echo starring at me. "Yes , Echo?"</p><p>"I'm concerned about Chiaki or well you . Your never here anymore. " Echo was about to burst into tears her eyes where welling up , he space buns she usually Has are lose and she has a much more relaxed style today rather than the one that is sort of like me.</p><p>"Hmm oh no she's fine , out on bunsess that sort of thing, don't worry about me.  Aliyah! " I can hear her in the other room talking to someone I've head before as for it I want her to bring me a human I'm absolutely starving. God it's hard not to kill my own siblings.</p><p>"Charles, your staring into space ." Echo sits near me "care to talk?" Her heart is almost unbearable, I can't but at the same time there is no resistance left in me. I cannot stop myself. any longer.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I turn to face her.</p><p>"For-" I'd done the unthinkable I was now drinking from my sister Echo she didn't scream out nore did she struggle, he blood was an odd one for me it was the same as mine yet something just tasted sweeter when it was your family, it's similar to your own it doesn't regret it then. Some bloods can just be horrible tasting.</p><p>This went on for a little while I realized she'd nearly died I'm a bloody Idiot I can't have her die I took my nail and dug it deep into my arm, making it bleed . Like before with Aliyah I fed her my blood. I stop drinking her and let her fall to the floor.</p><p>Aliyah finally wakes in with a sent of wolf , definitely wolf I don't like the smell be it definitely smells like she touched one of there foul kind. "Charles did you kill your sister! "</p><p>"Well yes. But I stopped her from being fully dead excuse me " he grabs a shovel and goes outside and bury's her in the ground. As soon as he'd up Echo in the ground Althem had came outside.</p><p>"Charles where's my sister?"</p><p>"Oh I don't know she's around probably at the shop she'll come back tomorrow at this time."</p><p>"That's highly specified how do you know this?"</p><p>"Oh she told me silly." If I keep up this act she'd never know. I have a maid to consult on what the hell she did with those stupid wolf's.</p><p>"Alright thank you." Althem runs off. She bought the lie good I needed her to if she'd known what is done it would have cause a lot of problems. I walk back into the castle and grab Aliyah.</p><p>"What did you do with the wolf" I stare directly at her.</p><p>"Nothing I swear" I looked in her mind, she was thinking about how hot Melina is , god how stupid does she think I am.</p><p>"Fine I don't need you, lie to me get out. Only I do the plotting go marry her then!" I place my hand on Aliyah's head and erase all memories of me or memories of being my maid, and all memories never being in the castle. She does not remember me anymore or anything she will hate me too but that's fine.</p><p>"Let go of me you fucking creep!" I let go of her.</p><p>"I did leave my home now."</p><p>Aliyah runs out of my castle good one pest gone time to do my paperwork now I grab the paper of the table and start reading through it all and sign all of the deeds and other parts of it that needed to be signed soon I will rule this land all will see how much of this world will be destroyed how fun is going to be. I start laughing manically  about how all my plans are going to plan. It's really just beginning.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'd just gotten rid that girl, oh help I'm stupid ! She left for that wolf next thing I know she'll be calling herself Aliyah Lightshade instead of Wolfsbane. oh I'm I'm so fucking stupid! I needed her help she was handy to clean up the messes I caused, I need another minion. I'll find one some how. As for the plan the next part is simple. In the time being ,I sign this and address the people of my home. I have all the control I need. It's simply perfect and no one stands in my way.</p><p>Well my sister Chiaki who ran away might oppose me but I'd, like to see her try. I'm always going to be stronger than her it's simple she's mortal , what could single mortal do. Even if she does have supernatural powers what is she going to do. Stare at me until I give up get the authorities I rule over them anyways. Well I will , just after I write my name here. I put my quill into the ink, and write my name there we are perfect.</p><p>Now all I have to do is show the public this and I'm king then that will be my place here is final. That is always good as well killing my.. mother is well just going to get me in trouble oh well they can't take me now. Well they could bring about my arrest but at last my plan isn't finished anyways. I have to finish it yet don't have a reason too they aren't important to me yet none of this is important is it? I got what i want the same time i haven't.</p><p>I don't feel satisfied i don't feel anything, maybe getting rid of Aliyah and driving Chiaki away was stupid or silly of me. The girl who left well i hope she got home. Yet everything still feels so empty.</p><p>My little brother came into the room i'm standing in "Charlesy your back! whats wrong? you have no expression. " Christoper seemed to be almost upset at the fact i felt nothing. my mind had just completely closed. i had no care or remorse that of which happened to him happened i couldn't care less about him. Iv'e changed not in a good way i'll just keep up my persona and hope they don't see through the lies.</p><p>"Of course i'm fine just a little stressed , well its just soon i'll become the King its a lot of pressure on me. Don't worry. I have a plan." I'll go head with my plan soon, perhaps that will fix my deeds , maybe more murder will help me feel again.</p><p>"No! i will protect you!" i smile at him and ruffle his hair.</p><p>"i know don't worry i have plans, shh your brother has work to do." I go outside of my castle and wait for Echo to rise again i cannot have her running around all confused yet this really is something. Even if they don't like it they will have to know at some point. However for now i'll do my best to keep this situation within my family and not start a full on invasion its best that they stay in my protection. The world will not appreciate what is going on here. If the high court of my home knew vampires where back they'd end it , especially if they knew what i'm planning to do. Yet they don't and intend to keep it that way.</p><p>So in following this is way of thinking I'll not lose my misguided path it must continue no matter what they do.</p><p>I waited for the exact time Echo was due to come back and waited to greet her , she would then be like me yet she most likely will panic or worse run away to her sisters and warn them of my "dangerous " behavior.</p><p>Echo raised from the dead. Looking extremely panicked and gasped her neck where I had taken blood from her. "Charles! What have you done too me it hurts so much."</p><p>"Apologies I didn't mean to hurt you too much, I hope your suffering ends you must feel terrible." My voice was so empty and expressionless it was so much empty it must of scared her a bit.</p><p>"C-Charles what are you doing. Why are you so expressionless what happened why do I feel, WHY AM I IN THE GROUND."</p><p>"Well if you'd had rather died I could have let you die."</p><p>" No I didn't ask for this! What am I a monster!? Like you Chiaki w-was right."</p><p>"Oh ? Monster no you're a vampire what did she tell you ?hmmm? Or did you work it out?"</p><p>"I worked it out after the disappearance of the guards and she mentioned your glasses appearing out of nowhere. I you USED A SPELL ON ME!"</p><p>"Of course why wouldn't I? " My demeanor changed to how it is normally " Okay enough! I'm done with this better right get inside say nothing or get out and find Chiaki I don't care, but don't trust me leave. "</p><p>"H-hey I never said I'd leave." She looks almost worried at how quickly his manor changed.</p><p>"Oh did you not ?" My manor sounded completely expressionless again</p><p>"No! Why do this too me?!"</p><p>"Oh sorry then , stay I'll teach you what you are come back into the house your brother wants you I'll get you a drink do not leave during the day and do not kill anyone I can't have you getting a bad conscience too now can I?"</p><p>"N-no thank you Charles." She runs back in the house shacking and looking back at me staring at the ground thinking about what I'm about to do at the same time I could change the plan too.</p><p>At last my family must be all under my control , I wonder what my sister is doing you know what I need to look for her first she knows too much. She knows what I am she knows who I've killed and she could tell my country's government or make sure that I'm put out of here and sent too my demise. I cannot be trapped I have too much to ruin. I haven't filled what I planned to do first not to mention the fact that I need to hide these plains but if I take my family all to the children of the night, that they will be it would make sure that we are connected, quite possibly I could take magic from then and control the heart of magic even more.</p><p>I think it's the best opportunity I must go to that again but have to make sure on where my sister is or even perhaps change her to be a little more like me. She's out in the woods somewhere I just don't know where , it's possible that she is there but why would she go there to steal that from me. No no she's too nice but she's also smart too. She knows that I'd put her in her place but she has probably worked out my plans at the same time she wouldn't go and say too much but I need to make sure she's under the spell.</p><p>What spell you ask? Simple she will become like me however to do this I'd have to have her be in danger and I could save her meaning I need more pawns for my board.  As my remaining family she has to join me at some point.</p><p>All of them do I can't just leave them now can I we are still family even if we do drift apart even if I don't get along they are still my fresh and blood. Since we are all related, I care about them, but at last they must be on my side they cannot be not on my side it would be terribly annoying I'd have to deal with them and I don't want to hurt them more than I have to.</p><p>I shall stop dawdling around here and go see if she has found my target I walk out of the grand castles doors and run for the forest that now has so many memories. That have now come and gone. Like the strange lady that fell here we all fade away at some point it becomes a distant memory and then we lose what we used to have. She is home wherever that might be I'm still completely gone and this isn't my place it's empty here so so empty and unfulfilling.</p><p>I take the path into the forest I took earlier  those two forest children will probably still be here. They sure act like it, seeking of Trisha I had met earlier comes out of the trees.</p><p>"Hey again why did you come back?"</p><p>"Hmm oh right well I'm going to the other side of the forest do not stop me I really do not need to be slowed down even more." I keep walking ahead trying not too look at her too much. If she noticed I was intrigued she would try too keep me here for a while.</p><p>"Hey ! You can't go there!" She seemed a bit distressed like she's hiding something from me it is not a good thing to do with me. I'm obliged to go wherever I will to go.</p><p>"I do not care I'm going and you do not have the powers too stop me my dear. " I walk of into the part of the woods she'd hiding without even a single glance back.</p><p>This part of the forest had a zipping and zapping feeling of power zinging its way through my body, this was definitely close to my target. However just as I'd suspected one of my family was never by the feeling of this life source it was Chiaki. Why is she here she's messing up my plans. I will put a stop to that she must not take any more of my magic!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>